Neurological disorders affect the nerves, muscles or the brain. Many neurological disorders reduce or eliminate voluntary recruitment of muscles, which may result in loss of ability to perform motor tasks or to maintain systems that depend on muscle activity for their function. Other disorders may cause pain to adjacent tissues.
Neurostimulation is a clinical tool used to treat various neurological disorders, and involves modulation of the nervous system by electrically activating fibers in the body.